Answers
by Tsukiya45
Summary: (BL) Shintaro turned neet after his bestfriend died, he doesn't interact with outside world until one day mom mentions having a brother who used to go to her school and her new friends wants to meet him but to their surprise he doesn't remember them at all. They try to help him change and be social but he still thinks of his past, which thinks is his fault.
1. Neet Brother

**A decided to my own verison of Kagerou Project and its completely different from the novels and manga.**

**I had this idea for awhile but never actually wrote it but one day i decided to write it and bam here it is.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young man of eighteen sat in front of his computer, his name Kisaragi Shintaro and he is a NEET. He hasn't left his home for two years. The only human contact he has is his mother and his little sister but he doesn`t see his sister since she is a famous idol, besides them there`s Ene who suddenly appeared in his computer, who has a mind of her own.

Shintaro got out of his seat and then walked to his pet rabbit. He poured some rabbit food for the little guy. "Are you happy Tono?" He smiled. Tono stared devouring his food.

"Master, you shouldn't smile like that." Ene shouted from Shintaro's monitor on his computer. It makes you look creepy. Shintaro would try to ignore the blue thing that came from his computer but it was impossible whenever she started talking to him, after a while he got used to her.

"Shin-kun, I'm going out." Shintaro heard his mother from call from the door. It was always the same whenever his mother would go out. Okay." He replied. Ene watched the young man laid on his bed, just staring up in the celling. His eyes slowly closed.

When Shintaro opened his eyes he was in a familiar classroom, nobody was there but him standing in the middle of the classroom but then he saw a familiar figure appear from the window. She turned around and stared at Shintaro, she had crimson red eyes.

"Ayano."He whispered. Shintaro walked toward the figure, which stayed the same staring back at him with sad eyes. Ayano." He spoke out loud this time. Ayano's gaze was only at Shintaro.

"Why are you here?" She asked. You're not supposed to be here." Shintaro didn't know what to tell the girl he longed to see, no words came out of his mouth, it was silent for a while until Shintaro saw her mouth move.

"I'm sorry I died." She spoke.

Shintaro then woke up with sweat on his forehead. It was all a dream and Ayano was really gone, she has been for two years now.

"Master, are you alright?" The blue girl said concern about Shintaro's wellbeing. Shintaro ignored Ene like usual and walked to his computer screen and just stared at the girl.

"How can I help master?" Ene thought. She had tried to befriend the young man but nothing worked, he would only speak with her if needed but it sadden her that she couldn't do anything for the young man.

"Ayano."He whispered low but Ene heard the whisper, it was very clear to her. Shintaro was still thinking about the girl he lost. Ene couldn't do anything to ease his pain. Leave me alone for a while."He spoke surprising the blue girl.

Ene didn't want to be a bother so she did what she was told and left the young man alone.

* * *

A beep sound was heard on a girl's mobile.

"What's that Momo?" Her friend asked. Momo took her cell phone out and saw Ene was on her phone which confused her. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Master wants to be alone." Ene replied.

"Leader, this is Ene." Momo said showing her the blue girl on her phone. Ene smiled at the girl who was called leader.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tsubomi Kido." Ene knew this girl from before when she was still human. This girl had almost beaten her in the video game she and her friend had made.

Suddenly couple of other appeared when they saw the leader introducing herself to a phone which Kano couldn't help but laugh about it since Kido was being really polite. In return Kido punched the boy in the stomach like usual.

Shuuya Kano is childhood friend of Kido who always laugh at the stupidest and dumbest things ever. Beside him is Kousuke Seto also a childhood friend of theirs.

"This is Ene." Momo told the others. She usually with my brother.

"You have a brother." They all said in union. Momo didn't like talking about her brother since he doesn't go out anymore and shuts himself at home, Mom hasn't seen her brother for a while now since she was busy with idol work. My brother is a bit weird." She spoke. He was beyond weird, who in the world would shut himself in his room for two years without knowing the reason.

Momo then saw an unfamiliar person in the group which she hadn't met yet. Seto saw the weird look that Momo was giving so he stepped in. "This is Konoha and he's an android." The word android shocked the blond.

"How did they get an android?" She thought. Kano must have read her expression. We were helping him out with a job."

Momo didn't realize they were standing in front of the school that she was attending. The three in the group stared at the school, remember their older sister had gone this school.

"Is something wrong?" Momo asked. The three nodded their head trying to forget about the past. Momo then remembered about the test she failed and remember her sensei giving her a hard time about. Momo had so many expressions on her face that it made Kano laugh out.

"What's with your face?" He laughed.

"I remember that the sensei here told me to retake the tests I failed before." Momo wondered how her brother was so smart, while now he is a neet.

"You go here." Kido said surprised as the three were as well. Yea I had to since my brother attended here before he quit school." Mom always gets compared with her brother about test by no other than that sensei.

"You're brother quit school." Seto asked. Momo nodded his head. He quit two years ago. Something clicked in the trio's head. Their sister had died the same time.

"Can we meet your brother?" Kido asked. Momo surprised that they wanted to meet her older brother, they would be surprised when they see that her brother is a Neet. Momo now wondered will his brother be okay, he has never been in contact with the outside world.

"Can we?" Kano asked once again. Momo smiled at them. Okay." She replied. She couldn't believe that she agree for them to meet her stupid older brother.

So Momo started walking to the direction of her home, as the rest followed right behind her.

"What about my request?" Konoha asked.

"We will do that later." Seto replied.

* * *

They finally appeared at the home of Momo. Momo was nervous since she was not sure how they were going react when they meet her neet brother.

"I'm home." She called out after she put the key inside the lock and opened the door. There was no reply so Momo thought her mom was outside and of course her brother wouldn't say anything. This way." She said as they headed upstairs and they stopped at her brother's room. She took a deep breath, she hasn't seen her brother nor his room for a long time. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. The blond then put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it.

When they entered the room it was dark except the computer monitor which was still on. Momo then looked around the room as the others did as well. There on the floor sat the neet holding his arms together looking down.

"Onii-chan." Momo called out. There was no reply.

"Is that your brother?" Kano asked. Momo nodded his head. In these kind of situations Kano would be laughing but this mood didn't make him laugh.

"Master." Ene called out. Shintaro finally looked up from his pose and saw a familiar face in his room. Master, Momo has bought friends over." Shintaro could see without the blue girl telling him that but why were they in his room.

When the three saw the older brother of Momo, they were sure he was the one they had met before with Ayano.

"Why are you in here?" He asked. Before Momo could speak up Seto was the one who spoke up.

"Shintaro-san, sorry to bother you." Shintaro looked up at the boy that looked like a frog from the way he dressed. Who are you?" Seto was shocked that Shintaro didn't remember him.

"You don't remember us." Kido was the one who spoke next. Shintaro stared at the girl who looked a bit like a boy.

"I don't know why you brought your friends here but leave." Shintaro said as he got up and pushed the group out of his room. Shintaro was alone once again.

"Do you guys know my brother?" Momo asked staring at the three.

"Our sister used to know a guy and we bumped into them at the festival and that friend was your brother." Kido explained.

"That explains why you guys wanted meet him." Momo then noticed that one person was missing from the group. Where's Konoha?" The three looked as well. Momo then thought he was still inside the room.

Shintaro though that all of them were gone but there was another boy staring at him, he looked a bit older than him. Shintaro saw a small tear run down his face.

"What is with him?" Shintaro thought. Shintaro was going to throw the boy out like he did with the rest but when he stared at that face, something familiar stopped him, it was just like the time he saw Ene.

"Who are you?" He asked the boy with white hair. Shintaro then sat back down where he was before.

"I am known as Konoha." He spoke. The way the boy spoke was different, well Shintaro wouldn't know if it was different since he hasn't had contact with the outside world for so long but compare to the others that Momo had brought he spoke different. The boy was also quiet so Shintaro didn't mind that the boy was in his room.

"Why are inside in this dark room?" Konoha asked. Shintaro didn't want to answer this but he didn't think it was bad to tell this boy. It's better than being in reality."

* * *

After what seemed like twenty minutes the door opened and Konoha walked out of the room.

"Why were you there for so long?" Kano asked. Konoha looked at him and spoke. I was chatting with Shintaro."

From what the three heard from Momo was Shintaro is a neet and hasn't had contact with anybody from the outside for two years.

"What did you talk about?" Momo asked. Since it was strange for his brother to allow somebody stay there for so long.

"Shintaro has been sad for a long time." He spoke. He has lost somebody special." When Konoha said that the three could only think about Ayano, could the boy turning into a neet be from what happen to Ayano.

"I want to speak with Shintaro-san." Seto said heading toward the door but was stopped by Konoha. Talk to him tomorrow since he went to sleep."

"Can we come again?" Kido asked Momo. Momo nodded her head.

Suddenly they could hear the front door opened and they saw Momo's mother.

"Are these your friends?" Momo's mother said smiling. She hadn't seen her daughter for awhile and she comes back with friends. Let me make some snack." She said as she headed toward the kitchen. Kido was about to decline but she was already in the kitchen.

"Sorry, moms like that since we never bring friends over."

Momo's mother came back with snacks in a tray, she put them on the table.

"Thank you." Everybody said including Momo.

"I'm glad to have Momo home and with friends since that boy is always locked away since that incident."

"Do know the reason why?" Momo asked. She never heard of the reason why her brother turned a neet.

"I haven't told you yet." Her mom sighed. His best friend died when he was still in middle school. I don't know all the details but from what I heard from the teachers they were close."

The trio knew for the fact that Momo's mother was indeed talking about their late sister.

Momo said her goodbye her friends until tomorrow when they would see them again since they would come again tomorrow to see her brother. Ever since she met Kido and the rest she felt grateful to them, since she knew about her powers and able to do what she wants without her attraction much attention.

"I didn't know onii-chan lost somebody special."

* * *

Shintaro got up from his bed and stared at the red jersey that was on the wall.

"I think red jersey suits you." He remembered Ayano saying with a smile on her face. A smile he could never forget.

* * *

**HOw was the first chapter? Their going to be a three way love triangle but only one will Shintaro will love in the end, Yes SHintaro will end of with either KAno,Seto and Konoha or even Kuroha.  
**


	2. Letter

**Ariasu-sama - I love KurohaxShintaro pairing compare to the rest.**

**PandaLover1358 - I know its hard to choose even for me. I like them all.**

**animefreakanime - Thanks, will see how the story goes and that`s how the pairing will go as well.**

**keppekishou - There`s alot of Kuroha/konohaxShintaro support here.**

**Kage Kurai - thanks, will do.**

* * *

Ene watched as her master fed his pet rabbit. Sometimes Ene wished she was human again so she could help Shintaro but she knew wishes don`t come true, not for her at least.

"Ayano, even I can't help Shintaro." Ene thought. Ene remember the day that she talked to Ayano and the words she spoke.

"No, I'm no good for him. He needs someone that's even more selfish than him, someone energetic to pull him along... All I do is just follow behind him all the time. I can't do anything..."

The person Ayano spoke was similar to Ene but even so she wasn't able to help Shintaro because he could never forget Ayano his best friend.

"Onii-chan!" The door to Shintaro's room open and Momo stood there. Shintaro ignored her and continued feeding Tono.

"Onii-chan!" Momo yelled again. This time Shintaro turned around and gave her a glare. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed. Since yesterday Momo had been coming in and out of his room trying talk about her friends.

"For the last time, I don't know your friends." Shintaro yelled. Momo had kept telling him how he knew her friends. Shintaro's only friend was Ayano when he was still in school. The only person who spoke to him without a care in the word even when he ignored her.

"But Onii-chan they know you." Shintaro had it with his sister's yelling so he pushed her out of his room and shut the door. Shintaro then walked toward his bookshelf and took out a book. He opened the book to a certain page and there was a picture of Ayano and himself. Ayano still had that smile on, on the other hand he wasn't happy at all.

"Why did you die?" He wondered. I wish I could of done something. Shintaro still blames himself for Ayano's death since if he talked to her then maybe he could of stop her from killing herself.

"Ene." Shintaro called out surprising the blue girl.

"What is it Master?" She asked.

"That boy from yesterday seemed just like you when I met him." Ene didn't understand what her master was talking about. She gave him a confuse look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I felt the same way when I met you like I met him somewhere like you but that's impossible right since I have never met you in my life before."

"That's true." Ene half smiled. Ene did meet Shintaro when she was still human but Ene couldn't tell Shintaro who she was well not yet.

* * *

"Momo you're going to late for school." Momo's mother yelled from the kitchen. Momo quickly dressed and hurried downstairs and grabbed a bread and left the house.

"Of all the days I have to be late why today?" She didn't want to see her sensei and she knew exactly what he would say. She hurried toward her classroom. She looked around and saw he was nowhere but just as she walked in she felt a something.

"It's nice for you to join us Kisaragi-san." He smiled. Momo wasn't happy to see him one bit.

After school Momo had to stay behind since she was late and had to catch up with some of her school work.

"Kisaragi-san please give this letter to Shintaro-kun."

"For onii-chan, is it important Tateyama-sensei." The sensei shook his head. "It's nothing for your to worry about." He smiled.

* * *

Right after Momo was done she met up with the Mekakushi Dan since they were coming over to see Shintaro once again, this time Mary had also joined in. Momo told everybody to wait so she could tried to convince her brother come down and talk to her friends. Momo knocked on the door and Shintaro opened it thinking it was his mother.

"What is it now?" He asked. Momo handled her brother a letter to him which Shintaro took it. Momo then started to talk about her friends once again which made him shut the door on him.

"That jerk!" She yelled inside her head.

Shintaro sat down and looked at the envelope.

"What's that?" Ene asked.

Shintaro looked at the envelope and see who the letter was from then he found a name on the back.

"Tateyama Kenji." He spoked. That's Ayano's father."

When Ene heard that name angry rose inside her but she held it in since nobody knew about what happened to her and Haruka.

"What does he want?" Shintaro thought.

Shintaro hadn`t seen Ayano`s father since he shut himself in his home. He met Tateyama Kenji when the two decided to go to the festival at the high school that Tateyama Kenji worked at. The man was friendly but there was something strange about him, Shintaro shook that thought away.

Shintaro started reading the letter put it back in the envelope.

"Is something wrong master?" Ene asked but Shintaro didn't say a word.

* * *

Shintaro left his room and heard voices. It was probably Momo's friends from yesterday. Shintaro peeked a little and took a look at her friends. Shintaro didn't pay attention yesterday but now he did recongized them.

"They were a bit younger back then." He whispered. They were the ones that Ayano always used to talk about before I met them but for some reason I can't remember our meeting.

"Sorry I don't have anything to give you since mom is out." Momo wasn't the best of cook and since her mom was gone out she could only give them some small snacks and drinks.

"It's alright." Kido said. It's more enough since your let us at your home.

"Mary loves this." Mary the a member that Shintaro hadn't seen yesterday was eating with a happy expression on her face.

Shintaro didn't know why but he walked pass them in the living room and headed toward the kitchen. Everybody stared at him as he walked pass.

"Onii-chan!" Momo called out.

"Stay there." He said.

Everybody heard a pan being taken out and some cutting noises.

"What is Shintaro-san doing?" Seto asked curiously.

"Maybe he's murdering someone." Kano laughed but was stopped when Kido hit on the head. "It was a joke."

"Momo, you can bring your friends over to the kitchen." Shintaro yelled. Momo did as she was told and in the dining table was plate of fried rice in each seat.

"I haven't tried Onii-chan's cooking for so long." Momo thought. Even if he is a dork he sure knows how to cook.

"Eat." Shintaro said as he sat down on one of the seat as well. Everybody didn't know what to do so they stared at each other. Momo gesture the others to sit down.

Everybody took a bite of the rice, they couldn't believe how good it was.

"Thank you for the food." They all said in union.

"Your three." Shintaro stared at Kido, Kano and Seto. You say you know me and I have met your three but I have no memories of ever meeting you three.

"Shintaro-san, we met at the festival and you were with Ayano-neechan." When Shintaro heard Ayano's name come out of Seto's mouth, he felt a little sad.

"With Ayano." Shintaro repeated the word.

Seto realize he said something that he wasn't suppose to and he was going to apologize when Shintaro spoke up.

"Your called Mekakushi Dan right, I heard that name somewhere before maybe from Ayano." He smiled.

"Onii-chan , your smile is creepy." Momo said.

"Not an creepy as your crying face when you watch your dramas late at night." Everybody started to laugh.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was getting a glass of water when i heard crying and your door was wide open." Shintaro sighed. What a horrible sight to see.

The two started arguing like before.

"Konoha, thanks for yesteday." Shintaro whispered as he walked pass him as he headed back to his room.

* * *

"Ene." Shintaro called out.

"What is it Master?" Ene said appearing in the computer monitor.

"I will need to meet somebody tomorrow but it will be my first time stepping outside and I need you to stay here and not follow me, not even in my phone."

"I'll be okay on my own." Shintaro thought.

* * *

"Shinataro-kun and your so alike." Kano couldn't help but laugh. They even had the same face expression.

"I am nothing like that neet." Momo yelled.


	3. Not Impossible

**Writer Of Illusion - Thanks for that, I will fix that. MAry is around. I`m sure i had introduced her in last chapter didn`t I.**

**Keppekishou - ALright, i`ll keep that pairing in mind. Yes Kuorha will make an appearance since he is Konoha.**

* * *

Shintaro woke up the next day and grabbed his red jersey. He was staring out at the window. He didn`t want to leave his house but he didn`t want to be rude not to meet Ayano`s father.

"It will be okay." He reassured himself since he wasn't going set foot outside ever again. He was about to leave then he saw his phone blink.

"I thought I told you stay put." Shintaro yelled. Ene appeared on his phone and she was pouting. She didn't want to stay home when Shintaro was going to out after the two years.

"It's not fair." She yelled annoyed the fact she wasn't allow to leave. Shintaro starting getting annoyed.

"Fine you can come." Shintaro said as he headed out of his room to the front door and out the door. It was summer so it was pretty hot out and Shintaro was sweating and it wasn't because it was hot out, it was his first time stepping foot outside.

"Master, where are we going?" Ene asked.

"I'm meeting someone." He replied.

"Master, you don't look good." Ene said noticing her master was walking slower every step he took. Shintaro couldn't help it. Ene thought Shintaro looked like a new born baby learning how to walk when she saw Shintaro like that.

They finally arrived in front of a high school that Ene recognized it was the school she attended when she was still human,

"Why is master here?" She thought. Shintaro took a step and walked inside the building then he stopped at the door.

"Ene, stay low." Shintaro said as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man with brown hair and black eyes, stubble blow his chin and he also wore glasses. He was wearing a lab coat with a red shirt inside.

"Shintaro-kun." The man smiled.

"Kenjirou-san." Shintaro spoke trying not to make any eye contact. The older man pulled Shintaro inside and placed him on a chair.

"You haven't come see for a while." Kenjirou said. I told you to come so I can check on you every so often."

"Sorry." Shintaro apologized. Kenjioru smiles then pulled out a bottle with some pills inside. "Have you taken your medicine?" Kenjirou asked. Shintaro nodded his head.

After Ayano had died Shintaro started having these dreams and it hurt his head a lot and he had told Kenjirou about it and to make it better the older man gave him some pills that would make him feel better. It didn't help much but it still worked.

"You will come see me more often." Kenjioru smiled. Shintaro didn't think this will happen. He just wanted to see Kenjirou and get this over with but now he had to come back again.

"You shouldn't stay locked up anymore." Kenjirou said. Shintaro gave panic expression on his face. Kenjirou noticing this patted the boy's head. "It will be alright." He said. Little by little you will forget everything." He whispered.

Momo was heading home when she saw Shintaro talking to Tateyama-sensei.

"I must be dreaming." She thought as she closed her eyes and pinched her cheek but when she opened her eyes once again she saw it wasn't a dream. "What is oniichan doing here?"

"He had to meet somebody." Ene said appearing on Momo's phone.

"Maybe it was Tateyama-sensei since he is talking to him now." Momo said.

When Ene heard that name her face turned pale. Was that Tateyama the same one she once knew. Ene wasn't able to see who Shintaro was talking to since he had told her to stay low.

"Did master used to come here before?" Ene asked.

"Why you say that?" Momo asked.

"From his talk it seem that sensei seem to check on him."

"I've never heard of this before." Momo said.

Momo decided to go home before she was spotted by Sensei about the tests again. So she went the other way to get out the school.

"Ene, you want to go to the Mekekushi Dan's home."

Ene smiled happily.

* * *

Momo went home first and changed her clothes and went to where the group would be. She rang the doorbell and Seto was the one who opened.

Momo explained to the group how she was shock to see her brother outside not to mention in her high school.

"Do you know why he was there?" Seto asked. Momo then looked at Ene.

"Master was there to meet somebody." Ene spoke.

"Someone is missing." Momo said scanning the room. The tall boy in white was not here.

"Konoha is out, he's still searching."

"What do you mean searching?" Momo asked.

"The job we were doing before we met your brother." Kano said.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting on a bench. He couldn't walk anymore even those Kenjirou had offered to take him home, but he declined the offer.

"Maybe I should of taken his offer." Shintaro sighed. Shintaro suddenly turned around and saw Konoha the boy from before sitting next to him. It surprised him, almost gave him a heart attack.

"Don't surprise me like that!"

Konoha turned to stare at Shintaro.

"What are you doing here?" Shintaro asked.

"I was looking for them." He said. Shintaro didn't get this guy that much, he didn't show much expression. I must find them before it happens again." Shintaro was getting more and more confused.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Shintaro asked. He didn't want to get involve but since he wasn't going to walk anytime soon, the best is to make conversion.

"I'm looking for a boy and girl who are this big." Konoha showed Shintaro how tall they were with his hands. Konoha explained what they looked like. The boy name is Hibiya and the girl name is Hiyori.

* * *

After what seem like forever Shintaro started heading home but on the way he heard a crash, when he turned he saw a girl get hit by a truck and a boy watch in pain as tears ran down his face.

The girl who was lying down had black hair tied in two pony tails and the boy kneeling down had brown hair and wore a white vest. They looked exactly like the ones Konoha was saying he was looking for.

"It happen again." The boy yelled.

"What does he mean again?" Shintaro thought. The boy was about to run off but the Shintaro grabbed the boy's hand. Shintaro didn't know why but he had a bad feeling if he let this boy go something terrible was going to happen.

"Hibiya, right." Shintaro spoke. The boy stared at the older boy. "Who are you?"

"Somebody is looking for you and I think it's better to stay with me for the time being."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"You will do that if you don't want to die." Shintaro didn't know why he said those words, he didn't understand himself. He felt something inside him.

"My name Kisaragi Shintaro, can you tell me what's going on?"

Hibiya felt he could trust the older boy so he told Shintaro his story and how he was trying to save his friend from dying and how the cycle repeated again and she would always end up dead.

Hibiya thought Shintaro wouldn't believe his story since it was impossible to happen but Shintaro was clam about and didn't say impossible.

"I see." Shintaro replied when Hibiya finished talking.

"You're not saying it's impossible." Hibiya said.

Shintaro took his finger and put it underneath his chin.

"It's not like I believe you, then again it not impossible either."

"Why do you say that?" Hibiya asked.

Shintaro recalled the dreams he had and Ayano was in it with her smiling face but her eyes were red for some reason, even those she was smiling Shintaro could tell there was a bit of sadness in it. Ayano felt real in his dreams like she was trying to tell him something but Shintaro couldn't understand it.

"It's just not impossible since you believe it so then its not impossible." Shintaro said.

* * *

Konoha had decided to go back to the Mekekushi Dan's place since his search went a dead end again.

"You're back." Kido said when Konoha entered the room. Konoha's stared at Momo. "Older brother Shintaro is outside while Younger sister Momo is here."

"Did you see my brother?" Momo asked.

Konoha nodded his head.

Momo then saw Kido taking out an album. Mom went and sat beside Kido and Mary followed afterward.

"It's onii-chan." Momo said. I have never seen this picture before.

"When we met Ayano-nee and Shintaro-san at the festival Ayano suggested we take some pictures." Seto said looking from behind them.

"Ayano always wanted make memories." Kano spoke with a sad expression. But that's the past. He laughed it off.

"Is this Ayano-san?" Momo pointed to a picture with a girl with long black hair and she wore a red scarf, she was standing beside Shintaro in the picture they were looking at.

"Pretty." Marry said. When Marry had said that Konoha appeared from behind them as well an stared at the picture.

"So this is the girl that is their elder sister." Momo thought. And onii-chan's best friend.


	4. Shock

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Shintaro was in his classroom. He was in his high school uniform. Shintaro turned to the side and a familiar face smiling at him._

_"Ayano." He spoke. It was the person; he wanted to see for so long. Ayano got up from her seat and started walking toward the front of the classroom._

_"Ayano." Shintaro called her name. The female turned around and opened her mouth to speak._

_"You have to stop him since I couldn't stop him." She spoke. Shintaro didn't understand what the girl was talking about. A tear fell down her face with a hint of sadness in them. Shintaro didn't know why his best friend was crying. Shintaro got up from his seat and started running toward her, he tried to grab her with his hands but when he reached her, she disappeared._

_"Ayano!" He cried out, falling down on the ground._

* * *

Shintaro's eyes open to a familiar room. He was in his own room. He saw that he had been crying since the tears had fell down his face.

"Another dream." He thought. Shintaro then felt like somebody was on his bed. He turned around and saw a boy younger then him was on his bed.

"Oh right." Shintaro thought. He remembered bring the boy with him since it was late already. Today he was going bring the boy to meet Konoha. Shintaro looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was quarter to ten. Shintaro got up from his bed, his movement made the smaller boy's eyes wide open.

"Oh, did I wake you."

"No, I should get up too." Hibiya said.

Hibiya sat on the bed, his eyes adjusted to the light in the room as he sighed. He had recently arrived at the home of this stranger; he didn't know why he followed the guy home when he didn't even know him. He needs a way to save the girl he was with.

"I'll go make us something to eat." Shintaro said leaving the room and leaving the boy alone. Shintaro walked downstairs and a surprised look was on his face.

"You guys are here again."

"Sorry to intrude." They all said in union.

"This makes things much easier for me then looking for him." Shintaro said pointing at Konoha.

"Me." Konoha said pointing at himself, confused.

"Yes, I found the boy you were looking for." Shintaro said. He's upstairs.

"Oh, the boy you're looking." Kano said.

"That's such a coincidence that you found the little boy that Konoha-san was looking." Seto said.

"No kidding." Shintaro said. Shintaro then realize he was going be making more food for the intruders too.

"Are you going make something?" Momo asked, her eye was telling him, she and her friends hadn't eaten yet.

"I know." Shintaro said. Since you're free go help the boy when he come down."

**After fifteen minutes**

Hibiya came running toward Shintaro hugging him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Shintaro said turning around finding Hibiya.

"That obaasan is scaring me."

"Who?" Shintaro thought.

Momo then came running toward the kitchen as well. She then looked at the teen hiding behind Shintaro.

"It's the scary obaasan." Hibiya pretended to cry out.

"Oh its Momo he was talking about." Shintaro thought.

"I'm sixteen!" Momo yelled in anger. How is that boy so attached to you?"

"I wonder also." Shintaro thought. He just met the boy yesterday, he didn't do anything that made the boy like him this way.

"If you met Momo than you met with Konoha, right." Shintaro said looking down at the boy.

"Yes, I did but that doesn't make things any better." Hibiya said.

"Shintaro-san, do you any help?" Seto said walking into the room. Shintaro looked around and saw he was already finished.

"No need, I'm done." Shintaro said. Then again you guys can help me set the table." So Seto, Hibiya and Momo helped set the table while Shintaro place food on the plates.

* * *

Everybody was seated and started eating. Konoha looked really happy since he was reunited with the small teen.

While eating Shintaro couldn't get that dream out of his head.

"Why did Ayano mean?" He thought.

"Are you alright?" Kano asked when he saw that Shintaro's mind was elsewhere.

"I'm fine." Shintaro replied so fast.

"You look like you were in deep thought." Kano said. You looked cute like that."

"Cute." Shintaro replied. The girls didn't know what to say with Kano's reply, the boys didn't care and continue eating their food.

"I feel like this is their home." Shintaro thought. Since they are always here.

"Onii-chan I saw you with Tateyama-sensei the other day at school." Momo said. This surprised the group, especially the three siblings.

"I had a little business with him." Shintaro said. He thought he was quiet about meeting Ayano's father.

"Uncle Kenjirou is your sensei obaassan."

"For the last time, I'm sixteen and I have a name." Momo said. He's a strict teacher when it comes to my grades. Momo faked laughed.

"Is he your uncle?" Mary asked.

"He's not my real uncle, I just call him that." Hibiya said. He's brother-in-law to my friend ." Hibiya then pointed at Konoha. "And he lives with them."

The group was getting shock today.

The three sibling were suddenly quiet which made Shintaro wonder what was wrong with the three. Even Mary thought it was strange.

"Are you guys alright?" Mary said, first going toward Seto and looking in his eyes then to Kido and finally Kano.

"We're fine!" All yelled in union which surprised the group.

"I'm home." Shintaro heard his mom come in with bag full of groceries. Shintaro went to help his mother. Konoha followed suit.

"Who's this boy?" Ms. Kisaragi asked looking at Hibiya. She hadn't met him yet.

"He's another friend." Shintaro said.

"The place is always pact so I bought more food; it's nice to have the place so lively since….. Ms. Kisaragi didn't finish the sentence. Shintaro knew the words that his mother was going to say. He couldn't blame her since she was right.

Their father had died, it was sad for the family. Shintaro thought it couldn't get worse but then his friends died and also Ayano.

"Ene." Shintaro called out.

"What is it, master?" Ene said appearing on his mobile.

"You've been quiet this whole time." Shintaro said.

"Sorry, I felt tired." She replied.

"You tired." That shocked Shintaro, how could she get tired when she is always so hyper.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Shintaro asked. Ene shook her head but the truth was, she was hiding the truth about Ayano's father and about Ene's past as a human.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." She thought. She then moved Momo's phone. She couldn't face the fact that she was lying and Shintaro was questioning her.


	5. Kuroha

**Title - Answer**

**Pairing - Shintaro x Kuroha, Shintaro x Konoha, Shintaro x Kano, Shintaro x Seto, Shintaro x Haruka**

* * *

**CytusUser99 - I surre will...**

**AnimangaLoverFE - Thanks for reading and glad your liking it. Yea there will be lots of mysterious going on.**

**hime-chan57 c - I hope this chapter won't disappoint you with a BL moment.**

**thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Kuroha**

* * *

"Shintaro."

"Shintaro."

"Shintaro-kun."

"Everyone." Shintaro tried to reach for the people he hold dear to him but they were going farer and far away from him. When he thought he got close, they drifter even more farer then before?

Shintaro woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavy once again. He kept on dreaming of those he used to know. Ayano died without him able to do anything for her and the two other disappeared, he never knew why they vanished. He was the only one who was left alone.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" He got out from the bed and looked around the room. He was alone now. Konoha managed to take Hibiya home and the rest went home as well.

"Master, are you alright?" Shintaro took his phone from his bedside table. Ene was awake. He must have woken her up with his panting he did.

"It's nothing." He assured the cyber girl. Shintaro then saw the time; it wasn't even close to being morning yet. Go back to sleep." Shintaro himself lay back down on bed. Ene looked worried but did as she was told.

In the morning when Shintaro woke up he fed Tono before he washed himself. The house was quiet, he realizes his mother probably went to sleep and Momo, she was still in bed. He decided to check on his sister to see if she was still asleep. He walked to her room and turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Momo." He called out. To his surprised sister wasn't sleeping at all. She was doing her homework.

"Oniichan, you're home." She yelled.

"Of course I am." That was a stupid thing to say. He's always home.

"Seto-san called and told me to bring you a lot." She spoke quickly but Shintaro was able to tell what she was saying.

"I'm not interested." Shintaro said turning around and ready to leave but Momo grabbed her brother's room before he could leave the room.

Shintaro and Momo had arrived at where the three siblings were living at.

"Why did you have to bring me a lot?"

"They wanted to have you around." Momo said. And I'm not letting you go.

Shintaro thought he was going to have a peaceful day relaxing at home but no his sister had to drag himself somewhere he didn't want to go. He tried to escape but his sister wasn't going to let him go this time around.

Momo ringed the doorbell in apartment.

"Come on up." They heard the voice of Seto speak through the intercom. The two siblings took the elevator to the third floor. They arrived in front of a door. Momo then lifted her one finger and ring the doorbell.

"Coming." They heard a female voice say. The door was then unlocked and Kido stood there. She was glad to see that Momo managed to bring her brother this time.

"Come in." She gestured the two. The two walked in the room. It was the first time for Shintaro to be in another's house, he felt strange. He then saw that the three siblings wasn't the only one here.

"Konoha." Shintaro said spotting the white-haired boy sitting in a coach. Like usual he didn't show much emotions.

"Shintaro-kun." Kano pulled the boy and sat in beside the cyber and sat himself next to the raven.

"I'll glad that you were able to come." Kano smiled.

"I didn't have a choice." Shintaro mumbled. Shintaro was still a bit sleepy since he woke up in the middle of the night when he had those dreams.

"Here coffee." Kido handed a cup of coffee to the raven. Shintaro gladly took it since he was indeed need of coffee, it would help him wake up from his sleepiness. He took a sip and placed on the table.

"Why did you guys want me to come as well?" He asked.

"Well to make it up to you since we are always crashing at your place." She replied.

"Master, are you feeling loved?" Ene teased her master.

"Shut up!"

"Love?" Konoha looked confused. What is love?"

"You don't know what love is." Shintaro said. He was a bit surprised. How could somebody not know what love is?

"Can you tell me what love is?" He asked.

Shintaro wasn't good at explaining things like Love. But he knew pretty well what love ment.

"Love is when you are loved by your family and friends. There is different kind of love; love is when you care about somebody and wanting to protect them."

"Do you have somebody you care about?" Konoha asked.

"I might." Shintaro replied. He loved his family and his friends from school. The only person he wasn't able to protect was Ayano. He wished he could turn back time and reach out to her, if he did that then maybe he could have saved her and she would be alive here. He missed her nagging and her always being around him even if he told her to buzz off.

"Is something wrong?" Konoha asked.

"Nothing." Shintaro replied. The raven felt like he could never forget about Ayano and it was probably a puniment for him. He kept dreaming about her and how he couldn't save her.

"Shintaro-kun, do you love somebody?" Kano asked. He used the same words as Konoha but changed it a bit.

"I might have." Shintaro spoke which shocked everybody in the room. Shintaro might have fallen in love with Ayano without him knowing about it. But it was too late now.

"What do you mean by that?" Momo asked.

"I don't know." Shintaro said.

"Ayano." Shintaro mumble. Kano heard that mumble and realize who the person he loved was. It sadden him since it was his own sister and somebody he cared about. And because of her Shintaro became such a person. Kano wondered if she hadn't died what kind of person would Shinatro be like. Would Shintaro be going out with Ayano. Why was he even thinking about such things? He didn't feel anything for the the older boy, did he. He just met him a few days ago yet he feels drawn to him.

"Looks like I need to buy a few thngs." Kido had looked in the fridge but there was nothing they could eat, she had thought that she had bought food last night but looks like she had forgotten.

"I'll go with you." Momo wanted to go with a friend for a long time. Since she was an idol she didn't have friends who wanted to be friends, because they were all fans.

"I want to go too." Mary said.

"Alright, let's go." Kido said.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Seto was worried leaving Mary to go out.

"I will be fine since I have them." Mary pointed at the Kido and Momo.

"Alright." Seto said feeling assured.

* * *

It was only the boys now. Shintaro didn't like being here. It felt weird being here. Shintaro looked around and saw Konoha had disappeared.

"If you're looking for him, he always disappears." Kano said.

"Why?" Shintaro asked.

"I, myself don't know since he just goes whoever he wants to."

"He's like a bird." Shintaro said. He wants to go wherever just like a bird."

"I guess you could say that." Kano smiled.

Shintaro looked at his phone and saw that Ene wasn't in there. She must have gone with the girls. He didn't mind since Ene was also a girl but sometimes he doesn't treat her like one since she's an cyber. She kind of like Konoha leaving without saying a word.

"Shintaro-san, you must be hungry." Seto came with some cookies in a plate. This all we have for now." He smiled.

"I'm okay." Shintaro took a bite of the cookie since Seto had brought it for him so he should be nice and eat it.

"There something that I like to talk to you two about." Shintaro face looked more serious than before.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"You guys came to see me that time when you came with Momo?" Shintaro knew he acted like he didn't know who these guys were but in fact he knew, he could never forgot their faces.

"So you haven't forgotten about us." Seto was happy but Shintaro didn't seem to be that happy about it. I would like it if you left me alone." Shintaro didn't like it, seeing somebody that was close to Ayano.

"We can't!" Kano yelled. Kano face went all serious. He had wanted to meet Shintaro since the day his sister had died. He knew about it. He knew that Shintaro had stopped coming to school. Kano had diguised himself as a student so he could see Shintaro but everyday the raven was a no show. That's when he heard about from one of the teacher that the raven had dropped out of school.

"Ayano's death wasn't you fault." Kano finally said it. He knew his sister would have said the same thing if she was here. Kano then saw a tears fall down from Shintaro.

"Ayano." He spoke. He couldn't hold the pain he was feeling. He wanted to see Ayano more than anybody. He hated when he was still in school that the desk next to him was always empt with only flowers for the dead, for Ayano. The students and teachers would always find it strange that Shintaro hadn't shed a tear for Ayano when they were always together. Shintaro couldn't cry, he couldn't cry in front of others. Shintaro couldn't take it anymore so he decided to quit school and never step foot ouside again. His phone still had Ayano's number and he could still hear her voice from her voicemail.

"_I can't let her go!" _Shintaro's tears kept on coming down.

"It's alright."A arm came around him. When Shintaro looked and saw it was Kano who was hugging him. It will be okay." He said softely. Shintaro didn't know but he felt safe in his arms.

"Kano." Seto smiled.

"I want to let you but can I." Shintaro whispered.

After an hour Kido and the others came back with food. They had brough something to eat instead make since Kido fel lazy and neigher did the others feel like cooking. They had brough some chicken wings and some drinks.

"How is the chicken?" Kano asked like he was the one who made it.

"It's good."

* * *

Later that day Shintaro had left the group and was walking around town. He was thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn't believed that he cried and in front of them. He was also comforted.

As Shintaro was walking he realize he lost. He had come with Momo to the trio's apartment but now he was alone when going back. Shintaro was annoyed how did he end up getting lost.

It looked like he was in a forest. He didn't even know how he ended up in the forest. He was sure he was in town just a moment ago. He was too busy thinking that he didn't pay attention to where he was heading.

"Shintaro." The raven turned around and saw Konoha. Thank god he found somebody that he knew. But there was something off about Konoha. His hair was black as well as the rest of his clothing.

"Konoha." Shintaro spoke. The younger boy walked closer to have a closer to look at the andiord. He still looked like the same boy he knew.

"I'm glad I found you." Konoha wrapped his arms around him.

"Konoha." Shintaro said once again.

"Call me Kuroha." Shintaro didn't understand what was going on. And why was The black-haired Konoha hugging him and telling him to call him by a different name. But when they hugged there was a familiar feeling to him. It was like that one time in high school with Haruka.

Speaking of Haruka, he had suddenly disappeared along with Takane. Why did he feel like Haruka?

"Is something wrong?" Kuroha looked down at the boy.

"Nothing." Shintaro said. He finally pushed the the boy away but it didn't seem like he was going to let Shintaro go.

"Konoha."

"I told you to call me Kuroha." He smiled. Kuroha finally let go fo Shintaro but grabbed Shintar's hand this time. They walked through the forest and finally managed to get out and were back in town.

"Let me take you home." Kuroha smiled. At that moment Shintaro saw Haruka in Kuroha.

"_Let me take you home." Haruka smiled._

"_I'm not a girl so I can walk myself." Shintaro was annoyed Haruka was treating him like a girl. He should do this with Takane since it looked like she was in love with him._

"_I know but you never know when something happens." Haruka said. Shintaro didn't have a choice so he ended up letting Haruka take the raven home._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Haruka waved goodbye to Shintaro. Shintaro watched as Haruka leave his home._

"Shintaro." Kuroha said. Shintaro snapped out of his thoughts. He was stupid to think that this person was Haruka. What seem even more strange is that Konoha personally seems different then before.

Kuroha and Shintar arrived at Shintaro's home. Before Kuroha left the older teen hugged the raven once again.

"I won't leave you behind again." Kuroha spoke. Shintaro didn't understand what the older teen ment. The raven was getting more confused. He spoke to the raven like he knew him but that couldn't be possible. Kuroha started to walk away and Shintaro stared at he left his home.

"_I won't be like him." _Kuroha mumbled.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i did.**


End file.
